Censura
by GinnyWings
Summary: "Se acabó el juego, preciosa. Es hora de despertarte de tu sueño. Celebremos nuestro reencuentro... con una rosa, la flor que tanto te gusta... y tan roja como la sangre..." One-shot basado en el File 238 y Episodio 176


Hiya! Bien, lectores míos, su servidora les da el placer (o mala suerte, si gusta del término si es el más apropiado ¬¬) de un nuevo fanfic one-shot, de temática "GORE" xD.

Bueh... reconozco que se parece mucho a mi fic "Deducción v/s Intuición" que escribí hace un tiempo... es que hace unos días estuve releyendo MC y cuando iba por el File 238 me llamó mucho la atención el sueño de Haibara... no sé... era... extraño, como si Gosho hubiese tenido en mente que Gin asesinase a cada uno de los que la acompañaban: Conan y los Shonen Tantei ¿Censura sería xD? Quizás el editor quedó tan perturbado por las escenas que le obligó al pobre mangaka a retirarlas y por eso no vemos a Gin sacándoles las tripas a los niñitos xDDDD.

En fin... _Detective Conan y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que fueron creados por la extravagante y pérfida mente de Aoyama Gosho, a quien se le agradece por llenar tardes con alegrías y sangre xD._

No entiendo el por qué poner disclaimer, si al final todos sabemos que en Fanfiction se suben historias que no son de uno xD.

* * *

**Censura**

Finos copos de nieve caían del cielo platinado, hasta la tierra, fiel espejo del firmamento, vestida de blanco.

Era invierno.

En las calles del pacífico Distrito de Beika, Haibara se ocultaba bajo su capucha carmín. Le acompañaban sus mejores amigos, miembros de los _Shonen Tantei_, La Liga Juvenil de Detectives: Yoshida Ayumi, Kojima Genta, Tsurubaya Mitsuhiko y… _él._

_Edogawa Conan, _quien pateaba despreocupado una pelota de fútbol, con las manos en los bolsillos.

El resto de sus compañeros charlaban animadamente el tema tratado en clases y sobre lo difícil que estaban los exámenes de Matemáticas.

La chica de cabello castaño rojizo contemplaba al niño de los gafas, Conan, el cual se le veía feliz, sonriendo a pesar de la gran responsabilidad que recaía sus hombros, de mantenerse lo más al margen posible en sus investigaciones, si no quería perder la vida.

_Se acabó el juego, preciosa…_

Ya bastante suerte tenían en seguir vivos en aquel entonces…

_Es hora de despertarte de tu sueño..._

El que Gin, el oscuro miembro de la Organización de la cual había escapado hubiese intentado asesinarlo en _Tropical Land _con la droga que ella misma había creado con su propia lógica y manos y que se había bebido con el fin de suicidarse, para verse sorprendida que _había rejuvenecido diez años._

_Celebremos nuestro reencuentro…_

Se aferró más a la tela escarlata que la cubría del frío, viendo como el calor de su aliento se esfumaba a sus narices. No sabía los escalofríos que recorrían su columna vertebral provenían de la helada o…

Lo más probable…

Maldita fatalidad.

_… con una rosa…_

No podía ser que…

_… la flor que tanto te gusta…_

No quiso darse la vuelta, aunque el temor le hizo virar en obediencia a sus reflejos, rápidos como los de un felino.

_… y tan roja como la sangre…_

Solo había un aura maligna a la cual podría pertenecer para causarle tanto horror:

- Gin…

_… ¿No, Sherry?_

La silueta de un hombre alto, rubio, con una cabellera tan larga que le colgaba hasta más allá de la cintura. Vestía de negro, un negro tan oscuro, como el de los cuervos, y mirada de rapiña, iris verdoso y pupilas asesinas, le miraban con deseo y malicia, recostado con un brazo apoyado en un antiquísimo _porche_, del mismo negro el cual teñían sus ropas…

Y su corazón, con la frialdad de la nieve que descendía a su alrededor.

Quedó petrificada, y una punzada le atravesó el pecho en cuanto esa persona le sonrió, con la familiaridad de un antiguo amante, deseoso de vengarse de la mujer que le rechazó.

Todo le daba vueltas y ni se inmutó a los gritos de Conan, que le exigían que huyera con los niños, a los cuales protegía tras su espalda. Había quedado congelada en su sitio. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer: los habían cogido y pronto la nieve teñiría de rojo, pues sabía lo sangre fría que podía ser él…

El muchacho de las gafas se dispuso a atacar, activando las propiedades de sus zapatillas que le permitían dar patadas de mayor intensidad y así dejar fuera de combate al hombre de negro, sin embargo, este fue más rápido y ágil, disparando contra las infantiles armas, volviéndolas prácticamente inútiles.

Abrió fuego, hiriendo el hombro derecho del niño. Un chillido sofocado, dicho entre dientes salió de sus labios. Se sujetó la zona lastimada, presionando, mas era inútil: La sangre se le fue escapando a chorros, causando que en su mano se formase una poza grana y sus dedos destilaran el líquido vital.

- Hasta aquí llegaste, como la inútil espina en mi costado que eres.

- ¡CONAN, NO! –gritó Ayumi.

Una lluvia de balas arremetieron contra el chico, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de su carne. La sangre se esparcía, bañando a los testigos, los que serían pronto futuras víctimas de las cruentas manos asesinas de Gin.

Haibara observaba todo, expectante. Le temblaba el labio inferior, el cual se lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se preguntaba por qué no mataba al muchacho de una vez, como el miembro de una Organización disciplinada que era, haciendo de su muerte algo más humano, limpio, sin tener que manchar tanto la escena de su crimen.

Conan dio el esfuerzo por defenderse varias veces, con su reloj de agujas anestésicas, sin embargo este se había roto al rozarle una bala en la muñeca… Gin parecía deleitarse con los intentos que hacía el pequeño detective por atacarle, riendo, y sus carcajadas reverberaban en los muros, avanzando para así acorralarle en un callejón cercano.

_Era como un gato que jugaba con su presa…_

_… antes de dar el zarpazo final…_

Lo acribilló a tiros, con el cuidado de no matarle aún. Los ojos del cruel asesino brillaban por el placer que le causaba la situación. Manejaba el arma con la sutileza de un cirujano experimentado del bisturí, hiriendo en los lugares adecuados para que la vida no se le escapase hasta cuando él lo decidiera.

Los tres restantes estudiantes de primaria, se abrazaban, desesperados ante la brutal escena que estaban obligados a presenciar.

Todo se volvió silencio, cuando Gin bajó el arma…

Y Conan se derrumbó en el suelo acolchonado por la nieve clara, aún aferrándose a la poca vida que le quedaba.

Gin chasqueó los dientes.

- Qué lástima, mi dulce Sherry, que me hayas dejado por esto… dime, ¿qué ha hecho él por ti? –con violencia, agarró de los cabellos al detective, el cual emitió un doloroso quejido –Nada más que usarte para conseguir el dichoso antídoto y luego abandonarte en la casa de un viejo, corriendo a los brazos de otra mujer.

El hombre de negro, con la sagacidad de una serpiente lo agarró del cuello, enroscando su brazo en torno a este de modo que entrara la menor cantidad de aire posible a sus pulmones.

Presionó contra su sien lo que parecía ser un revolver…

- Esto es lo que hacemos con los que pretenden pasarse listos con nosotros –rió Gin, al tener al niño inmovilizado, quien forcejeaba con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

Un disparo…

Y la sangre se escurrió por la escena, salpicando al asesino y a los demás.

Los niños ahogaron un chillido de horror y Ayumi dio rienda suelta a su llanto contenido.

- Sigue a tu _Angel_, Kudo Shinichi –fue el epitafio final del homicida, soltando con violencia el cuerpo del que había sido en su vida el afamado Detective del Este.

Haibara trastabilló, aterrada, con las manos en su boca, ahogando el grito de haber perdido a la única persona que había confiado en ella aún sabiendo quién era y sus pecados cometidos. La nieve cubrió poco a poco el cadáver del muchacho, cuyo rictus de dolor había dejado en claro el sufrimiento que le había causado Gin, quien siempre se ocupaba de torturar al máximo del límite a su víctimas cuando quería, en venganza. La sangre salía a borbotones de su cabeza, alimentando el charco que se formaba bajo su cuerpo. El rojo hacía contraste con la palidez de la nieve inocente.

No conforme, el asesino se arrojó, lleno de odio y sed de muerte sobre los niños. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, con una bala en el pecho, o en la frente.

Y el líquido vital se escurría, junto con la hiel y otros fluídos, manchando a la pequeña de cabellera amarronada que observaba pasmada cómo iba muriendo todo lo que representaba su vida como Haibara Ai.

Porque, aun con la cáscara infantil, seguía siendo _Miyano Shiho, Sherry_, la traidora que huyó de la Organización...

Y la presa de un sanguinario sabueso, que era Gin.

Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko… les habían arrebatado toda una vida que aún les quedaba por vivir…

Y a Conan… Shinichi, truncado sus esperanzas por recuperar la identidad que le había sido robada…

Por las mismas manos que le habían dado muerte.

La luz se refractó en los charcos escarlata, adquiriendo el cuadro una tonalidad rosácea, la nieve lucía cobriza, manchada, corrompida de ser testigo de un asesinato.

_¿Dónde estaría la demás gente cuando se la necesitaba?_

Por más que gritara, no había nadie para socorrerla. Solo eran ella, Gin, los cadáveres y la muerte, esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

El hombre de negro disparó a los cuerpos, al parecer resentido de que sus víctimas hubieran durado tan poco, abriéndoles el pecho y el vientre a sablazos y disparando contra sus cráneos hasta reventarlos. La sangre salpicó nuevamente, bañando a Haibara de pies a cabeza.

Cayó de rodillas, rogando que todo esto fuera un montaje. Llorando a lágrima viva, suplicó, a que se detuviera. No le importaba si terminaba matándolos a todos, solo quería que tuviese algún respeto por aquellas personas tan queridas que le habían abierto los brazos a su mundo…

El cual había terminado por destrozar ella misma, introduciéndose en sus vidas como un sucio virus, un parásito, consumiéndolos hasta que se los llevó la muerte.

Y para su sorpresa, Gin obedeció.

Acercándose hacia la niña, apuntando fríamente la pistola a su pecho, con su faz macabramente alegre y triunfal…

_Manchado de las gotas de sangre de sus víctimas, en su sombrío._

Hasta detenerse, frente a ella, y sintió cómo la punta del arma presionaba contra su pecho.

_Justo en el corazón._

- Me apena, aunque no lo creas, el tener que hacerte esto –dijo el criminal, sin ninguna muestra de emoción en su rasposa voz –Si crees que me deleité con el dolor que sentían los mocosos, en especial ese Kudo, pues tienes razón, pero en cuanto a ti –chocó su nariz puntuda al de la pequeña, a lo cual esta pudo respirar el nauseabundo perfume de tabaco y licor, _ginebra y jerez_, respectivamente –Quiero que sepas, que lo que haré ahora… no es nada sádico…

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro frívolo, lo que hizo estremecer a la pequeña, aún más cuando los labios de Gin rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, casi como si estuviese besándole.

- Sino… que es lo más masoquista que he hecho en mi vida y tendrás el privilegio de tener una muerte rápida, no como lo tuvo ese detective bastardo, su _Angel, _el científico de pacotilla, tus amiguitos y la patética de Akemi... deberías estar contenta, _mi dulce Shiho_, la favorita de mis víctimas, cuyo rostro nunca olvidaré...

El silencio fue roto al oírse el sonido del silbido de un arma, y la pequeña sintió, cómo la bala atravesaba su corazón…

_Y un último que pareció reventar hasta sus entrañas…_

Así, más tarde despertaría para encontrarse envuelta en las pálidas sábanas, rodeada por las cuatro paredes, en el hogar del Profesor Agasa, su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Viva aún…

_Por ahora…_

Porque sabía, por más que se escondiera, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a aquel monstruo, vestido de negro, con cabellos de ángel y mirada de demonio.

Y dependería de ella, si sus pesadillas se harían realidad o la historia tendría un final feliz...

Ya no solo obtendría el antídoto por Kudo, sino por ella misma, porque si habría de morir, quería caer en sus garras, no oculta bajo la máscara de Haibara Ai, sino como Miyano Shiho, la mujer que había creado esa maldita droga.

_Y así podré morir en paz…_

Contempló por última vez el paisaje nevado que se dibujaba tras el cristal antes de volver a dormir, pensando que más allá de los árboles desnudos que se erguían junto al camino, le esperaba Gin, platicando con Vodka, acerca de la mejor manera de asesinarla.

Ni se imaginaba cuan pronto estaban por cumplirse sus pesadillas…

**FIN**

* * *

Vaya xD... estaba inspirada de veras xDDDDDD.

Bueno... sí hubo un poquiiiiiiiito de GinxSherry... es una de mis parejas preferidas :D... y sep, creo que alguna vez se amaron y todo... en especial, que Gin la sigue queriendo, porque se me hace raro que hable "de la persona que ayuda a su Sherry" en un tono casi... celoso xDDD... ya me veo en la batalla final enfrentándose a Shinichi o Conan, lleno de rabia al encontrar que el "novio" de Shiho sea el mismo detective sabidillo que se cargó en Tropical Land y sigue vivo xDDDD.

Me gusta el monólogo que recita Gin en el File 238 :D. No sé... para ser un asesino es... romántico xDDDD.

Creo que en serio me he pasado con hacer sufrir a Shinichi como lo hice aquí... ¡EN CASI TODOS LOS FICS QUE ESCRIBO LO APORREO xDDDD! Es que... Shin-chan herido... *¬*!

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y si gustan pueden pasearse por otras de mis historias ;).

Reviews si tienen tiempo, así sabré si lo que escribí no es basura xD.


End file.
